Faction high
by Fourtris4lyfe
Summary: This isnt your normal faction high where Four and Tris fall in love instantly. Tris is a famous celebrity that wants a normal life. She changes everything and moves somewhere else. Will she like her new friends or not? What will happen when the gang finds out who she is? -Fourtris-
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer, I do not** own** the divergent series or characters!**

Hello my name is Tris Prior, one of the most famous singers, models and actresses. I remember when I was 10 I actually wanted to be a famous celebrity.

Well now I dont.

Everyone thinks its so fun being on TV, honestly its annoying and very hard working. I cant even go outside for once! I wish I could go back in time and change everything. Guess I cant go back in time but I cant start a new life. It was yesterday when I ran away, I was gathering things for weeks. I use to have gray-blue eyes, now I put contacts to change them to brown. I use to have belly button length hair now I have hair 3 inches below the collar bone. But I still do have blonde hair.

Where am I? Where do I live?

Well took my jet plane all to California. I was able to buy a big house, well since I have millions of dollars. My name is now Beatrice Howard. Decided to keep my first name.

Tomorrow I start highschool I'm a sophomore, 16 by the way. Roth High, I hope I can make new friends. Well, I hope.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with my alarm sounding like a freak. 7:30! school starts at 8:00 ! Well this is just great.I slip on some black leggings with a gray over sized sweater. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner, dont wanna over do it like I use too. Oops almost forgot my contacts!

I have a Black backpack with blue and sliver studs. I grab a granola bar and hop in my car. I really hop I can start a new life without all the stress.

Roth high is really big. Like 4 stories high, yes to me 4 stories high is big to me. It have big clear windows, god everyone's staring. I hope they dont recognize me... I should probably stop standing here and get moving 10 minutes till class.

My locker is plain like everyone else's, it already has all the books I need. And some gym clothes, black gym clothes. Not that I hate black its just I think of my mother's funeral. She died in a car crash, ever since then whenever I think of her I get sad inside. I start crying on the inside but still be tough on the out.

Suddenly I bump into a tall short brown haired girl. "Hi, Im Christina, you must be new here"

I smile "Im Beatrice, and yeah I'm new"

"Well if you want, during lunch you can sit with me and my friends!" she squeals "Cya later!"

Yes I have at least one friend. Their are many many kids here... Ill just get to my classes before lunch.

* * *

I feel like i'm gonna faint. Well its better then fainting into a pile of millions of fans. I was zoning out when some guy bumped into my shoulder.

"Sorry, Im Four" He makes a fake smile. Those deep blue eyes, I could stare into them all day.

"Im Beatrice, Beatrice Howard"

I turn to walk to the lunch when I see a poster.

It says:

Mask party next week! Come and dance with a mask on your face!

Maybe, No,Yes,No. Oh ill just figure it out later.

I finally get to the table Chris was talking about

"Im Shauna"

"Marlene"

"Uriah"

"Zeke"

"Well you already no me" Christina laughs

"Wait arent you Beatrice, the girl I met in the hallway?"

"Ummm... Yeah" I say shyly. I sit down next to Chris and listen to the conversation, then the mask dance comes up.

"OMG WE SHOULD ALL GO TO THE MASK DANCE!" She squeals

"Ill wear a pink mask!" marlene screams

"Ill wear BLUEE!" Shauna says

I packed a mask with real diamonds on it, with a matching dress. It cost 1,000 dollars, I got it for my 16th birthday.

"Beatrice, what are you gonna wear?!"

You'll see." I say with a smirk

Christina rolls her eyes " Well tell me then!"

"Christina, well obviously its a surprise dummy" Uriah blurts out.

"Did I just hear you say I was a dummy?" Chris says while snapping her fingers

"Maybe, If you had ears" Zeke pats him on the back, Four, Zeke and Uriah laugh at Chris.

"Ha Ha Ha, GET ON A DIFFERENT SUBJECT!" I think she literally killed all our ear drums.

"Did you hear that famous celebrity Tris Prior went missing recently. They're doing a full search on her." Really Zeke? Had to be this subject?!

I dont want them to know who I am so I start asking questions. "Wait the Tris Prior? What happened?"

The dreamy dark blue eyes four decides to talk. " Yes the Tris Prior. All the guys like her because shes so cute and pretty. But I like her for a different reason. Shes so selfless and brave. Those gray-blue eyes..." Dang it he doesn't like Beatrice Howard but Tris Prior. Great thinking Tris.

"Snap out of it Four. I'm her prince charming" Uriah sounds strict. I just laugh, i don't like Uriah, I like four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked chapter 1. Got some reviews to update, so here it is.**

* * *

Today is the day of the dance. I'm really nervous, like really nervous. Christina told me to come but I wont be Beatrice Howard there, Im going to be Tris Prior at the dance.

I look in the mirror and take of my brown contacts, its nice to see my gray Blue eyes once in awhile. I bought some hair extensions online. I snap them in, I look just like my mother. My dress is blue and white with diamonds on it. My matching mask is sitting right next to the dress just waiting for me to put it on.

I curl my blonde hair and brush it out for natural waves. I put eyeliner, mascara and lipstick on for make up. When I'm done with that I put my dress and mask on, I smile when I look in the mirror.

I open the door to the dance as soon as I walk in everyone is staring. I see a couple gasps and glares at me. I decide not to go to my group to make it so obvious who I am.

Peter comes up to me to dance, god I want to throw up. But surprisingly I said yes.

"Your really pretty" He cant even see my face though. " Who are you?"

"None of your business" I blurt

"Only people from this school go to this dance" He smirks " I need to make sure you are from the school"

I start to walk away when his hand tightens around my wrist. " I said who are you, so answer me"

While rolling my eyes I start to run. But then Molly and Drew grab my arms. Thats when everyone clears a circle in the middle of the dance floor just watching us. I see my group of friends staring too.

"This is the third time, Who are you little miss diamonds?" He looks down at me with his evil eyes.

"Just leave me alone and Shut up" Oops that probably wasnt the best thing to say..

"Just take that mask off, Peter" Molly and Drew shout. Peter grins when I try to get Molly and Drew off. Peter takes the mask off slowly ad everyone gasps. Molly and Drew are too stunned to be holding my arms

"TRIS PRIOR IS HERE!" I here Uriah shout. I run out as fast as I can, luckily no one is following.

* * *

Great job Tris, great idea. I put my contacts back in and take my extensions out of my hair. I put my PJ's on and hop into bed hoping tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**Sorry guys this wasnt a long one! But I still hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys like this story be sure to check out my other ones! :P**

* * *

Today at school is awful. Once i got in I found posters saying:

_Tris Prior: WANTED BY PETER HAYES_

_Once she is found bring her to him instantly or you will regret._

I take one big gulp, I hate him so much. The only conversation everyone has been talking about is about me going to their school. Or cant believe she would run away, she has the best life ever. I then hear Lauren say something.

"Did you guys see that? Four was checking out Tris Prior. I am ment for him, ugh." Really he doesnt want a jerk-face as a girlfriend. I walk away and pretend I heard nothing.

In music class we're suppose to sing something, I so badly want to sing my new song. But it would be to obvious. So I sing Made in the USA by Demi Lovato. I helped her write this song, I sang it once. I hope no one saw that concert though.

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy_  
_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_  
_'Cause that's the way we like to do it_  
_That's the way we like_

_You run around open doors like a gentleman_  
_And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."_  
_'Cause that's the way you like to do it_  
_That's the way you like_

_Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_  
_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_  
_Just you and I, just you and I_  
_Whoa, whoa_

_No matter how far we go,_  
_I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you back, and I won't have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_'Cause I love what is made, made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, yeah_

_You're always reading my mind like a letter_  
_When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_  
_'Cause that's the way you like to do it_  
_That's the way you like_

_I'll never ever let the world get the best of you_  
_Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you_  
_'Cause that's the way I like to do it_  
_That's the way I like_

_We touch down on the east coast_  
_Dinner on the sky rise,_  
_Winter is the best time for walking on the city lights_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_Whoa, whoa_

_No matter how far we go,_  
_I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you back, and I won't have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_'Cause I love what is made, made in the USA_

_'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet_  
_And take the blows for love_  
_Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, made in the USA_

_No matter how far we go,_  
_I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you back, and I won't have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_'Cause our love was made, made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, yeah_

_Made in the U.S._  
_Made in the U.S._  
_Made in the U.S.A._

Then my teacher talks "Beautiful Beatrice, you should try out for the talent show"

"Maybe"

She smiles and the next person starts singing.

Then my favorite part of school.

Lunch

* * *

"Hey Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Christina and Four"

"Why me last? Arent the cool people suppose to go first?" He smirks

I roll my eyes and then Christina yells "YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE THERE!" Well I was... "WHY WERENT YOU THERE?!"

"Umm.. Homework" Christina sends a death glare. and laughs

" You missed the best part of last night!"

I already knew what it is but I had to ask. "Wait, what happened?!" I try my best at a surprised voice.

"The famous Tris Prior was there and Peter tortured her!" I start laughing hoping it is convincing enough

"I feel so bad for her" Shauna says

"Well, Peter is a big jerk.." Marlene says

"Like she'll come back" Uriah says sadly and fake crys

"Really Uriah? Fake crying? Old school..." Four laughs

"Well this is like Cinderella. The princess ran away but then the prince charming cough cough me, will find her and they will live happily ever after." Uriah shouts

"My god Uriah, You must really like her" I say between laughs.

Zeke speaks serious " I literally think something is wrong with him. He was crying like all night that she left."

"N-N-no I was not!" Uriah gulps

I stare into fours eyes again. Until he sees, I quickly look to my far right at the clock. When he gets closer and stares into my eyes. What is he doing?...

"Do you wear contacts?" My whole body freezes " Umm ya, I use to have glasses"

Then the bell rings. Thank you! I quickly finish my classes and head home.

* * *

I make soup while thinking of four. I should really stop thinking of him. I then get a call from Christina.

"Hey" I say

"I need to discuss something with you... Its really important" Did she find out who I was?!

"Umm sure"

"I KNOW YOU LIKE FOUR. YOU WERE LIKE ZONING OUT WHILE LOOKING AT HIM!" god she almost killed me.

"Calm down! Its not that he'll ever like me"

"Well during class I caught him staring at you for 3 whole minutes!"

"Maybe I had a leave in my hair"

"Really a leaf in your hair" He doesnt like me, he likes Tris.

* * *

I got a text from Four in our group chat.

Guys lets go track Tris down. Like hunt down every house - Four

I dont want to go to prison - Marlene

I need to talk to her, I really really like her - Four Aww I like you too

Sorry four you'll have to find your true love by yourself - Shauna

Yep - Christina

Boys? -Four

We've already gotten in enough trouble recently - Zeke and Uriah

Beatrice please? - Four. I cant he'll find out.

Sorry Four - Me

Guess I wont then. :( - Four .

I go in my room and look at the dress I wore the other night. I realize I forgot the mask! Peter must still have it. Dang it. I left the note I was gonna give Marlene when I was gonna give her my #. Great now Peter has my number .

* * *

** Hope you guys like the chapter. Soon to be Fourtris, just wait.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Attack

**Ok so I decided to only update 1 chapter everyday until im done writing them.**

* * *

I wake up and its a Saturday. Shauna called me to come over before but I said no. Right now I need to spend as much time as I can with myself. I have so much to process. How am I gonna tell them? Will I even tell them? If I do want my dream guy i'll have to tell them sooner or later.

I go in the bathroom to take a shower, so I take my contacts out and hop in

...

When I get out I put on a blue crop top and blue jeans. I see my phone buzz

_Meet me outside of starbucks, you will regret if you dont, Tris. -Unknown_

Really? Who would text me something like that?...Oh..oops forgot peter had my number. How great. I decide to go there but dressed as Tris Prior not Beatrice. I put my hair extensions in and put on a floral crop top. I put on black leggings with my combat boots.

I just think of Peter, he reminds me of Robert. Hes my boyfriend for the paparazzi, so they wouldnt find out who our real ones were. Robert, well he was one of the most famous actors ever, people always called him handsome. What did I call him? A jerk. Even when we would hang out, no paparazzi he would kiss me. Man did I wanna throw up.

I put on sunglasses and head out.

* * *

By the time I get there I see Peter leaning against the wall of starbucks. I shiver runs down my spine. Once he sees me he does some weird thing with his hands. That's when I realize I'm getting kidnapped. Hands hold my arms, I never was good at fighting. I blind fold covers my eyes, and all I remember is darkness filling my eyes.

I wake up in a weird room, Its not clean but not messing. Thats when I hear Peters voice talking to someone, coming closer to the room. I look around the room, the window. By the time Peter steps in his room I bang the glass and jump out. It was the 2nd floor, when I fell I hit hard. I knew Peter was coming after me.

I ran, faster and faster till I got to my neighborhood. I take a break and I see Peters car right next to me. Yeah I shouldnt have any more breaks. Peter punches me, but I dodge. I feel pain in my side, my eyes close shut and all I remember is Four saving me.

I dont want to see Peter again, ever. Even if I am hidden, I cant, I wont see him.

I get more sleepier and all I can think of in my head is...Thank you, Four.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for all the good reviews!**

* * *

I wake up in a room I dont know. I then see four sprawled on the floor. Oh... I remembered he saved me yesterday from the fight. I look in his mirror. I need to get out of here fast. I dont want him to see me/"Tris Prior".

I'm about to leave when I feel a firm hand hold my arm. I cant take his hand off, hes too strong...

"Please, wait" Four says. I turn around slowly to see him looking down to me. Ahh those eyes... Tris shut up!

I look to the ground and say "Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you" His voice is so safe and soft.

"Are you sure that this is the first time ive talked to you? And maybe sometime you will figure out the answer to that very soon." I look up to his eyes and say "Thank you, without you I dont know what wouldve happened..." A tear runs down my face. He wipes it with his thumb.

I giggle and a smile is placed on my face. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye Tris" I see the edges of his mouth curl into a smile, i walk out of his room, out of his house. I take a cab to my house hoping Four wont figure me out tomorrow.

* * *

I decided to take a nap earlier because I was really tired. When I heard the doorbell ring. I look at myself only pj's, I dont wanna look like this in front of a friend. So I put on what I was wearing earlier. I put my makeup back on and head downstairs to the door. I open it and I see one of the last people I wanted to see.

_Robert_

And you know what was even more worse? 6 feet behind him were the paparazzi.

Robert puts his mouth next to my ear. "Make a good act, we're going to be on the internet" I make a fake-smile but inside I want to send a death glare. I try my best I could at acting.

I pretend to rub my eyes, I open them and pretend to be surprised.

"Oh My God Robert!" I scream I pull him into a hug and we kiss longer then we should. He pushes my back to the wall outside the house and we still kiss.

Robert looks behind and says "Sorry! We got too carried away" I pretend to blush my best and look down. When I take him inside I put my back to the door and slide down to the floor.

"Really Robert '_We_ got too carried away!' More like you getting too carried away."

"I know you liked it."

"And how would you know that" Me still sitting down my arms crossed.

"Because you kissed me back"

"Tha-" He stops me and talks, while he is standing looking down at me.

"Arent you wondering how I found you?" He asks. I honestly dont know how he did.

"Wait how did you?..."

"Lets just thanks a phone tracking device." I stand up ready to punch him when he pulls me closer to him only inches away from each others faces. I really shoulde thrown my phone away when I could.

He lifts me out of my sandals so im the same height as him. Robert then tilts his head and kisses me. For some reason I dont reject I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

I then ask myself, Why are you kissing him? Get off of that jerk! I fling myself away from him and back away as far as I could. What was I thinking, that selfish jerk! Ugh!

"Wont you show me to my room?" He grins

I point to all the open rooms and he chooses the one closest to mine. Why didnt I throw away that phone when I could?!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one, ill try to update another tomorrow morning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fourtris will come soon. Btw.**

* * *

Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Robert was here.

I wakeup at 4:30 because im too afraid of what will happen if he wakes me up. I get dressed early i decide to get to the school fast. I go in the bathroom connected to my room and take a shower. I put on white shorts and a USA crop top. I pop in my brown contacts, then curl my hair. My eyes start to sag, maybe just 5 minutes...

As my eyes flutter I see Robert. On top of me, propping his weight with his elbows. This is why I never want him to wake me up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" He kisses me on the lips then gets off. I look at the time, Gee im late! I hop out of the room and run to the door but Robert stops me.

"Where are you going?" He asks

"School! Now move!" I shove him but he resists.

"I'm coming then" Great, thats just more evidence that I go to the school.

He slings me over his shoulder and places me in the car. He looks closely in my eyes.

"Contacts? Brown contacts?!"

"No one knows who I am. Call me Beatrice at school ok?"

"If only you kiss me" I roll my eyes, go over the driver seat and kisses him. He grins while send a death glare. We have 5 minutes till class. I get out of the car and get Roberts hand and run in the school.

"Robert we're pretending to be cousins. Just shadow me!" I get in glass while everyone stares at Robert. "Sorry we're late. This is my cousin Robert he'll be shadowing me this week."

I have Uriah and Shauna in my next class. "Hey guys!" I yell. Their mouths drop open I look behind me. Robert is signing peoples notebooks.

"He's just my cousin!" I shout.

"really?!" Shauna asks.

"Yes! Cmon on lets get to class." Uriah just stands there still looking at Robert.

I had computer class, so when I went online... The first thing that popped up was photos of me and Robert yesterday. The photo thats on the news is a photo of my back to the wall of my house and Robert kissing me. I feel someone breathing down my neck.

"I know, we look hot." he whispers.I recognize that voice, Robert.

Lunch was after a few classes. When I sat at my table everyone was still shocked that my "cousin" was Robert.

"Robert thats Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Christina, Zeke , I think that new kid is WIll, and Four."

"OMG CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" Marlene shoves Christinas side while smiling.

"Anything for a lady" he then signs her shirt. I roll my eyes and think of a different subject.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" I ask

"Omg Tris Prior! Robert whats she like?!" "

"Stubborn but we still love each other." Once he says that I secretly pinch him.

"It must be really tiring for her. Like I mean you guys are on the internet about kissing all the time. I guess it gets really tiring." I say while glaring

"Shes so lucky" Shauna says. Zeke rolls his eyes and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I know right?!" Marlene agrees.

"Lol, ya right" The other girls send death glares. "Like really who would like him?"

Robert messes my hair, I turn to my left and glare at him. He looks at me and smiles. He then throws salt in my eyes, I rub my eyes with my hands. Then Robert takes some salt out? Wait no hes taking the contacts out... Robert!

I look at my table and everyone is staring. I yell at Robert "What the heck! We had a stupid deal, Idiot! Give me your sunglasses!" I yell. But it was too late everyone one in the lunch room was staring at us. I get up and decide to walk home. Now they know, I shouldve told them. I should have trusted them.


	7. Chapter 7 (FourtrisMaybe)

Before I end up leaving the lunch room I feel a hand on my arm. I hope it to be Four but its Robert.

He puts his mouth to my ear "Get your Butt Back to the table, before I'll have to make you"

"Get the hell away from me Robert! Im sick and tried of pretending to be with you! Sometimes I think you bring paparazzi on purpose just so you can make out with me. Everyone says 'Omg Robert is so perfect! So nice, handsome, kind, friendly, loving' But no, your none of that. No one knows the real you! So get the hell away from me Jackass! I dont want to see that pathetic face again." I glare and I then realize I was screaming so loud the whole room could hear.

Robert blinks his eyes, I then see his eyes filled with anger. "Im sorry but what did you call me?"

"There are too many names to say. But the first one I ever came up with was Jerk." I walk away from an angry Robert. I feel anger but at the same time I am happy for myself. For standing up to him, once and for all.

He walks out of the school and all I see is everyones eyes staring deep into me. But I then look at my friends, Marlene, Shauna,Zeke,Christina, Uriah and Four. When I look at Four I stay there frozen staring into his eyes for a couple seconds. I start to feel tears prickle down my cheek. I then run out of the lunch room and out of the school.

* * *

Its nice where I am. I sit by a pond in a forest, the water almost as clear as water. I look at the fishes they seem as happy as they can be. I am still crying though. A broad hand rests on my shoulder. Anger is all I think.

"I thought I told you-" I say while crying. I turn around to see Four crouching next to me. When I look into his dark eyes I see sadness about something. I dont know.

"Im sorry for not telling you" Im still crying. He gathers me into his arms, I cry onto his shoulder. I feel safe ,whenever im with him.

He looks down at me and I look up. "You have nothing to be sorry about. "

"But I kept secrets from you guys. I shouldve trusted you guys, I should have."

"Why did you have to pretend to be with Robert though" he asks

"We did it for our fans but mostly so if we ever have a real date they wouldnt take a bunch of photos. I never have had a_ real _boyfriend,"

"Well you did hear what me and Uriah said... I feel really embarrassed now" He laughs, I smile a little bit. But the tears are still running down a bit. He cups my face in his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears

"Uriah's was cheesy but what you said... was different. I never heard a guy say that to me" I look down. He takes his hands away from my face and we both get up.

"I dont want you to leave but if you have to you can. Zeke is still gonna throw a gang sleepover." I laugh. I step backwards, being stupid and all I tripped over a rock. My back slams to a orange tree. Four comes closer and whispers "My name is Tobias, call me Tobias"

"Thanks for letting me know that." Our face only inches away. I breathe the same air he is.

Tobias' lips brush mine. Soon enough he kisses me, not like the way Robert did. But Tobias does it passionate and slow. My arms connect behind his neck, his hands on my face. We fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. And I know I have finally found the missing piece to my puzzle.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys liked how I made Fourtris' first kiss!**

* * *

I wake up smiling like an idiot because of what happened last night. Four kissed me! Im still deciding if I should go to school or not. Oh who freaking cares about paparazzi anymore?!

I put on black shorts, I black tank top and a gray cardigan. Since my hair is too short to tie I put my extensions in. Then tying it in a high pony tail. I have some cereal and put on my flats. While hopping in my car to school.

Once I parked and got out a million lights start flashing and taking pictures. I roll my eyes and go inside the school. Instantly I'm crowded by a bunch of fans wanting photos or autographs.

To be nice I tell them "If you want a autograph come to me at lunch!"

I see Marlene and Shauna walk up to me. "That must be a pain in the butt" Shauna says

"To me I wouldn't say it would be a pain" Marlene adds.

"Trust me you would hate it" I smirk and get tackled to the ground.

"Geez I cant get to my locker once without getting stopped" I laugh and Christina helps me up.

Christina squeals "OMG YOU SHOULDVE TOLD ME YOU WERE FAMOUS! NOW LIKE ALL THE BOYS ARE STARING AT YOU!" I already have a guy in mind! Wait she dosent know that...

"Bye Christina" I say before anymore words leave her mouth.

I finally get to my locker putting all my books inside. When I start getting tickled I start laughing so loud. I turn around to see my attacker. Four, but since he told me his real name. Tobias

"Tobias...Stop...Tickling...Me!" I whisper between laughs

"I will if you kiss me" He smiles. He stops tickling me and I kiss him on the cheek. Im about to run to class when he grips on my wrist.

"I ment a real kiss" I get closer to him and kiss him on the lips for a few seconds. I then realize paparazzi were taking photos.

My eyes go wide and whisper in his ear "Toby, they got photos of that" Hoping not for a bad reaction.

I then realize we're late for class. He smiles and kisses my cheek then leaves for his class.

(Time Skip to Lunch)

I walk in the lunch room then Zeke hugs me tight. Everyone stares and I start to think this is awkward.

"umm Zeke this is awkward... And I think your starting to break my ribs." He lets go of me and I laugh.

"Im very sorry Mom" Using his best kid voice. I lap his arm and he pretends it hurts.

"Oww that hurt!"

"Thats what you get for pretending me as your mom"

He laughs and we walk to our table.

"Hey guys, wheres Four?" I ask

"It sounds like you miss him already" Uriah states.

Christina smiles then yells "Spill it!"

I open my mouth to answer but then 2 hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Four asks

"Umm lets see, A handsome guy named Four?"

"Guessed right" He says. I smile, he sits next to me and he plants short kiss on my lips.

Then I see Uriah giving Zeke 10 bucks. Four raises an eyebrow.

"A bet" Zeke answers.

* * *

The rest of the day fly's by when Tobias comes up to me before I leave.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over at my house tomorrow afternoon?..." He sounds nervous like Im gonna say no.

"Of course Toby" I blow him a kiss and I drive home.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! Id love to know if you guys liked this chapter or not! -Fourtris4lyfe**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next day and get ready like usual. not bothering to take me extensions out.

(Time Skip to end of day!)

I drive home from school, today was the most boring day ever! I get home and take a quick nap. When I wake up my eyes flutter open. I look at the clock. I swear quietly and remember I'm hanging out with Tobias. I jump out of the bed and look at myself, only jeans and a black Tee. I switch my clothing to shorts and a crop top.

I put on some eyeliner, eye shadow and some mascara. Not caring if I didn't eat I run out of the house while going in my car. I turn the car keys to start the engine. Driving to his house I listen to my favorite song. **(Guess the song!)**

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I drive into his driveway and park the car. I knock on the door, no answer, knock again, no answer. Finally I give up and twist the door knob. Surprisingly it wasnt locked. I walk into the living room and wait there sitting on the couch.

Finally I see him walk down the stairs. Hair wet and his t-shirt sticking to his muscles from his still wet body.

"Tris! Sorry I forgot you were coming right now! I had to take a shower." He walks up to me.

"Well obviously you took a shower. The other guess would be you fell in a lake but there is no lake around here" He rolls his dark blue eyes and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Lets go to my room and talk" I hold his hand as we walk up the stairs to his room.

I wasnt surprised to see his walls dark blue. Not as dark as his eyes though.

"what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh- I just wanted to see my awesome girlfriend" I giggle when he says girlfriend.I lay down on his bed and he lays next to me. Us shoulder to Shoulder silent. Looking at his ceiling. Thats when I hear a car pulling up in his drive way. Tobias dolts up.

"Tris stay here. I mean it, stay here" He says with concern. What is it? A police officer? It cant be that bad.

Tobias gets out of his room at shuts the door. Im curios, what if its another girl?! I silently open the door slightly to watch.

What looks like Tobias' dad walks in talks well sounds more like yelling. "Whos car is that?!"

"Its-Its my friends" Toby says silently.

"I thought I said no more friends this week!" He shouts with rage. I watch him take his belt off "Tobias take your shirt off! You know the drill!"

Tobias slowly takes his shirt off, his dad whips him once. I cant watching him get beat up again. I swing the door open and speed downstairs in front of Tobias and the whip hits me.

I punch him in the face and dodge a kick. He whips me on my wrist and I see my chance I kick him in the face. He fell to the ground, I knocked him out.. Its only then when I realize the pain. Blood drips down my wrist. Tobias wipes it with a towel.

He puts his fingers on my chin and looks down at me. "Why did you do that for me?"

The words fly out of my mouth "I couldnt watch you in pain, I never could." I start crying, I quickly wipe them with my hand.

He then kisses me just like he did a few days ago. One of my hands go on his shoulder and my other on his neck. I slide my hand playing with his hair while I return the kiss.

Seconds later we both gasp for air. I see him smile and he says something I could never forget "I love you, Tris." He says against my lips. I smile and say "I love you, too"

* * *

Tobias asks "What about Marcus, my dad"

"I already got it covered. "

Its then when the door bell rings and I run to answer it. Its the cops. I tell them the whole story with Tobias right behind me.

They take Marcus hands and cuff them while shoving him into the car.

"He will be sent to jail. And you, Four will be sent to an orphanage until someone agrees to live with you" A cop says.

"he can live with me"

"Ok then, well have fun! Bye!"

I laugh and look at Tobias.

"I think we shall pack your bags." I say giggling.

"We shall, Trissy" I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek. I grab his hand and run to his room, to start packing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys I have been really busing with school recently. I also started reading matched, what did u guys think of that book?**

* * *

I show Tobias his room it's plain white with a twin bed and a dresser.

Tobias lips curve into a smirk. "We need to do some painting"

"Really? What color?"I smile

"What do you think?"

"Dark Blue" Well of course I had to choose the color of your eyes. "We should paint tomorrow. Get some rest!" I kiss him on the cheek and run into my room, landing on my bed.

I wake up my eyes fluttering open. I look at the clock. We're gonna be late!

I run in Tobias room with a bucket of cold water. I dump it on his head and yell "Get up and take a shower fast!"

He sends a death glare and then pulls me onto the bed with him.

"Technically you just gave me one"

He gives me a hug, I then realize what he's doing. I jump off of the bed and then look at my clothes.

"That was real silk!" He bursts out laughing.

"Thats what you get for pouring water on me." He smirks

"Great now I have to change, AGAIN!"I start to walk to the door, I stop there. "You should be scared cause I'm getting you back for that"

"I'm sooo scared" He puts his hands up. I silently laugh and get ready.

* * *

Its like no one is use to me yet. I get stares in every class every time in the halls. Its so Annoying! I get saved by the bell, its suppose to be lunch. But I run outside to my car and drive fast to Tobias old house.

The police are still letting us grab some of his stuff so I search the house. Looking for something thats embarrassing.

I then see a box, childhood memories. It has alot of dust on it. I cough and open it. It has 2 DVD's. I play the first one, Tobias on the swings when he was 10.

I play the other one and in seconds I burst out laughing. Tobias is 6 and is wearing his mothers wedding dress. He his also singing Old mc'Donald. Well I warned him to be scared. With only 20 minutes left of lunch I drive back clutching the DVD. Once I get back to the school, I stuff it in my backpack and head for the lunch room.

I sit down next to Tobias with my group. "Hey guys"

"Where were ya Trissy poo" Zeke questions. I send him a death glare and answer.

"Talking to the music teacher about the talent show" I say

"You do know that was canceled last week..." Marlene says

"Shes lying! Tris is hiding something!" Christina yells

"Spit it" Uriah says

Tobias takes some of the frosting on his finger. Then puts it on my nose. "C'mon Trissy" He then starts tickling me.

"Four ...Stop ...tickling ...me ..." I say between laughs

"Then what is it?"

"Surprise"

"Ok then..." He kisses me

"GET A ROOM" Shauna yells

I laugh and get excited for his surprise. Tobias shouldnt mess with the tris.

* * *

**Ill probably update again in the next couple days. Give me some Ideas of what should happen! I need Ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Please leave reviews and Ideas for me!**

* * *

Today is the surprise. I am literally as excited as ever.

"Tobias get up! We have school ya know!" I yell

"Ughhh Im waking up!"

I hop in my car and leave before he gets out of the shower. As I drive I pick up a coffee and text Christina to come to the school early.

Once I get to the school I park my car in the closest slot. I then run inside throwing my backpack in my locker and grabbing the DVD.

"Hey Chris" I tell Christina once I see her.

"Why do I have to be here early?! I couldve slept longer!"

"Its only 30 minutes earlier, geez" I roll my eyes.

"Well why do I have to be here early? Answer it Gurl!" She says. I then send a death glare.

I hold up the DVD "Four messes with me, I mess with him. Lets just say this DVD has some of his childhood memories" I smirk.

"Show me now!"

"Your seeing it the same time everyone in the school does."

* * *

It was time, I tell myself. Everyone was in there classes, so I go to the principles office. Every classroom had a screen, so the principle could talk to the kids.

"Hi Mrs. Kyle. I was wondering if I could put something on the screen, so all kids can see. Its a surprise, for my boyfriend." I ask

"Ok but only this time."

I slide in the DVD to seeing Tobias in the wedding dress singing Old Mc'donald.

_Old MacDonald had a farm, _  
_E-I-E-I-O._

_And on his farm he had some chicks, _  
_E-I-E-I-O._

_With a chick, chick here,_  
_And a chick, chick there,_  
_Here a chick, there a chick,_  
_Everywhere a chick, chick,_

_Old MacDonald had a farm, _  
_E-I-E-I-O._

He was so cute back then. I hear laughter is rooms, it was pretty loud.

I walk into my class room almost about to burst out laughing. I see everyones face is red as a tomato. I dont have Tobias in class but I have Uriah and Shauna.

I sit next to Uriah and whisper "Liked the video?"

"Omg that was hilarious, Four's gonna kill ya"

"Want me to make you a copy of the DVD?"

"Duh!"

* * *

At lunch everyone was staring at me when I walked in. I see Tobias is red as every, he sees me and my eyes widen. I bolt out the door without looking behind.

_ Im dead. _Is all I think.

Thats when a body tackles me to the ground. Where do you think your going, blondie?" I turn around to seeing Tobias.

"Hi" Is all I say. I kiss him before he says anything . We stand ups till kissing, to outside. Thats when he pushes me against the wall I wrap my legs around him, thats when I see flashes behind him.

"Toby, Paparazzi" I say

"At least I look good today" He says. I smack him playfully and he speaks in my ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say

* * *

**Ok so guys this is my last chapter but I might, MIGHT do them in College or during the summer. I dont know, leave comments of what storys I should make of them after highschool. -Fourtris4lyfe**


End file.
